El valor de los extras
by Margot Fenring
Summary: Es parte del reto impulsado por Sifu Sihaya en El País de Agni que consiste en rescatar a esos personajes de los que casi no se ha escrito.
1. Mi oficio

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Esta es una respuesta al reto El Valor de los Extras propuesta por Sifu Sihaya en El país de Agni. Tenemos un muy buen reto para julio sin importar el ship. Para mas informes visiten: **_h t t p : / / paisdeagni . forolatin . com (sin espacios)_**

* * *

**El valor de los extras**

**I**

**Mi oficio**

* * *

Todos pelean por servir al agua, al fuego, a la tierra y uno que otro idealista al aire.

Yo no sirvo ni serviré a ninguno de ellos.

Lo correcto sería decir que yo me sirvo de ellos y ellos se sirven de mí, es como decía hace mucho tiempo mi viejo: este oficio consiste en ser parte fundamental de esa sociedad de malvados que se une bajo la causa de un bien común, es decir, para llevar una existencia más o menos _pacífica_ , colaborando por aquí y allá , siempre siguiendo al siempre valioso y reluciente oro que lo mueve casi todo.

Mi oficio es viejo, nació a la par de el deseo de poder y control. En el mismo momento en que alguien tuvo la genial idea de ofrecer generosas recompensas por aquellos que habían infringido la ley o habían huido por tal o cual circunstancias y decidió anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos aparecimos nosotros. Viejos soldados en busca de fortuna, hombres y mujeres dispersos por las naciones aprendiendo que no es necesario servir a un señor cuando se puede servir a uno mismo, mercenarios a sueldo dispersos a lo largo y ancho de las naciones, siempre compitiendo por conseguir las mejores recompensas, con un olfato fino para la oportunidad y los problemas.

No, no tengo nación, mi nación tiene las dimensiones de lo largo y ancho de las naciones, tampoco tengo credo ni sirvo a causa alguna, a toda clase de gente he servido, desde inútiles generales con mucho oro para repartir que necesitan un rápido acenso capturando a un fugitivo, peligrosos reos par tal o cual nación, jóvenes amantes que huyen de casa creyendo que siguen a su corazón que se enfrentan al cruel mundo donde se enteran pronto que se puede morir de amor, mas no siempre vivir de él , hasta simples deudores que tratan de esconderse en los sitios más insospechados de sus deudores.

Es un oficio que te hace cínico, pero al mismo tiempo te hace sabio, te enseña a respetar a los espíritus, pero también te enseña a no fiarte de ellos, te hace comprender la esencia de cada una de las naciones y te hace ver y tomar lo mejor de cada una.

Del _agua_ retomas su astucia , su asombrosa capacidad de unión en circunstancias difíciles el adaptarse a las circunstancias mas adversas, de la _tierra_ aprendes a valorar lo que tienes, que el divide y vencerás es una buena estrategia y nunca olvidar que hay que tener los pies sobre la tierra; del _fuego_ aprendes a mirar con distancia las pasiones y la importancia de la perseverancia; del aire te enseña que todo esta en un cambio constante y que no hay cosa más preciada en las cuatro naciones que la libertad.

¿Pero qué importa tanta palabrería?

Mientras el oro mueva las naciones el resto puede colapsarse, ¿no es verdad Nyla?

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	2. Vida Nueva

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Más de un año, ¡estoy horrorizada!

Agradezco los comenatrios de _Liilu_, _Sifu Sihaya_ , _Sakura Freya_, _Rashel Shiru_, _RubymoonFaith_, _Menthis Isis Gaia_, _MC_, _Morla_, _Priincez_ y _Hinorini-san_

* * *

**Vida nueva**

* * *

Estar con vida no significa estar a salvo.

No hay un sitio al cual regresar, el aferrarse al recuerdo de esa pequeña villa rodeada de nieve y pensar en los suyos le dieron fuerzas para sobrevivir y escapar de la prisión. Huyó como pudo, aprovechando los tres días que la luna le ofreció, dio largos rodeos, se escondió de día, tomó prestada ropa mientras escapaba y se alimentó de lo que pudo, se escondió en un barco que llevaría provisiones a uno de los asentamientos del sur, pero todo se frustró cuando la descubrieron.

Estaba débil, no podía exponerse abiertamente como maestra agua, significaría regresar a prisión y es lo último que quería, no tenía ni una pieza de oro para salvarse, solo un viejo peine tallado en hueso que atesoraba y evidentemente despreciaron, la dejaron en una de las islas del Archipiélago.

- Polizontes – murmuró el capitán – antes de ordenar que la bajaran en la primer Isla que vieran.

Mientras la embarcación se alejaba, ella veía como su sueño de regresar a casa se esfumaba. Estaba en un sitio desconocido, en una nación enemiga, sin un aro de plata en su bolsillo, pero al menos estaba viva. Se adentró en el bosque, después caminó por un inmenso campo de flores rojas como la sangre, inconscientemente extrajo agua de las plantas que halló a su paso para saciar su sed, dejando muerte y destrucción a su pasó, pero eso realmente no le importaba, vagó por horas hasta que se hizo de noche hasta tropezó con una formación entre los matorrales.

Cuando iba a maldecir su suerte se dio cuenta de que era un viejo refugio de piedra abandonado. Se arañó las manos para despejar la entrada. ¿Quién tendría un lugar así en medio de la nada? La luna le dio la respuesta al iluminar débilmente unas cadenas. Guardó silencio.

Hasta el momento no había visto a nadie y así fue por un tiempo. Decidió quedarse a explorar el lugar. Era un sitio árido, en los prados predominaban las flores de fuego y algunas rocas. Zona de fuego, el bosque tenía un aspecto siniestro, los árboles se secaban y los que en un tiempo habrían sido unos hermosos ejemplares no eran más que esqueletos de madera.

Días más tarde descubrió un camino, debía de existir un asentamiento cerca. Necesitaba víveres, ropa, hablar con alguien. Pero tenía miedo, ¿qué tal si la descubrían?, podrían estar buscándola en cualquier lugar, necesitaba esconderse, al menos por un tiempo y después planear su regreso a casa.

Fue entonces que apareció aquel hombre con la caja de madera cuestas. El ruido de las pisadas lo despertaron de noche. Despertó y se puso alerta. Salió a su encuentro a la mitad del camino, sus cabellos ondeando y su forma de mirar resultaban siniestras al aparecer en medio de la nada. El hombre se detuvo un momento, le preguntó que quién era, que si estaba perdida. Ella solamente levantó sus manos, la derecha más arriba que la izquierda y dejó que se movieran y lo manipularan como si se tratara de un títere.

Tres lunas más tarde decidieron que era tiempo de dejar el refugio atrás. El sitio el enfermaba y ya sabía en dónde estaba, sabía a dónde dirigirse y por qué. Tomó la caja que transportaba el aquel hombre y llegó al pueblo al atardecer.

En la casa hace semanas esperaban noticias del dueño. Ella se presentó como Hamma, esposa del maestro titiritero y dijo ser portadora de tristes noticias, hace unas semanas su amado esposo había muerto y ella había regresado a casa de sus padres a cumplir su última voluntad.

La familia se sumió en una profunda tristeza. Hace muchos años su hijo se había marchado y había jurado que no regresaría sino hasta que fuera reconocido como maestro titiritero en el festival del Dragón Dorado. Esa noche encendieron velas y se quemó incienso frente a una imagen del ausente.

A la mañana siguiente dijo que ella había cumplido con su parte, que ahora se marcharía. La familia no la dejó ir, era el último vínculo con el muerto. Se notaba lo mucho que sufría, sus palabras eran amables, descubrieron que sabía cocinar maravillosamente y que manejaba a la perfección los títeres de la caja, no dudaron un solo momento de ella. La acogieron con mucho cariño y prometieron que no la dejarían ir.

Tiempo después los hermanos desaparecieron, uno a uno, así como algunos de los habitantes de la villa. En un principio creyeron que se habían marchado para unirse a la guerra, como nadie supo nada de ellos con el paso del tiempo los dieron por muertos. Los padres sucumbieron presumiblemente por la pena de haber perdido a sus hijos.

Así fue como un día Hamma quedó como ama y señora de una vieja y apartada casona, llena de títeres y recuerdos, en una nación odiada, muy lejos de casa. Pensó en regresar, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, seguramente seguían persiguiendo a los maestros agua y solo los pondría en peligro.

Sería mejor empezar una vida nueva. Decidió hacer de la casona una posada. Así podría enterarse de las noticias que el trajeran los viajeros de la guerra y aseguraría una forma de sustento. Sería amable con todos, pero juró que cada noche de luna llena haría pagar a esas gentes por los daños que esa nación maldita había infringido a los suyos. Y eran tantos, suspiro, peor había más lunas que vida. Se dijo que esa sería su aportación, su pequeña guerra en donde menos la esperaban.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos.

No olviden dejar reviews!


End file.
